Pharmaceutical compositions comprising hIL-10 or vIL-10, and the use of hIL-10 or vIL-10 for the manufacture of a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of various conditions have been disclosed in e.g. WO 93/02693 and WO 94/04180, and certain IL-10 agonists have been disclosed in WO 96/01318.